


10 Categories: Wednesday Addams and Amanda Buckman | Harmony Kendall

by Diary



Series: 10 Categories [20]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), The Addams Family (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Buffy The Vampire Slayer Fusion, Amanda Buckman is Harmony Kendall, Bechdel Test Pass, Bisexual Amanda Buckman, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Harmony Kendall, Conversations, Crossover, Family, Female Anti-Heroes, Female-Centric, Frenemies Wednesday Addams & Amanda Buckman, Frenemies Wednesday Addams & Harmony Kendall, Friendship/Love, Morally Ambiguous Character, Pansexual Character, Pansexual Wednesday Addams, Romance, Same Performer in Different Roles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 02:22:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17235545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diary/pseuds/Diary
Summary: Crossover.





	10 Categories: Wednesday Addams and Amanda Buckman | Harmony Kendall

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own The Addams Family or anything in the Jossverse.

**AU**

“Your parents should be proud you almost succeeded in burning me alive,” Wednesday offers Amanda.

**First Time**

It’s the first time Amanda’s done anything worthy of respect.

Wednesday's parents would be proud.

**Adventure**

“I’m going to help Harmony stop the apocalypse she helped start.”

Grandmama knits them sweaters.

**Smut**

“Um, I’ve never had a lesbian experience.”

“We’ll take it slow,” Wednesday promises.

**Fluff**

When Wednesday announces Harmony’s moving in, Morticia declares, “That’s wonderful, darling.”

Gomez builds a double-coffin.

**Angst**

“Human me was basically nothing to you. Now- you’ll lower yourself to sleeping with me.”

**Hurt/Comfort**

Thing wipes away Harmony’s tears.

“Thanks for not trying to kill me tonight,” she sniffles.

**Humour**

In retrospect, putting their coffin on a bier wasn’t a smart thing to do.

**Romance**

“How’d you feel about changing your name one last time?”

“To what?”

“To contain ‘Addams’.”

**UST**

Amanda would never be a lesbian (or bisexual), and Wednesday would never tolerate someone semi-normal.


End file.
